My Little Mystery
by Live-Laugh-Sing
Summary: Miss. Tarina Prince is about as normal as you can get, that is if you consider earning your doctorate in psychology and music at age 18 and having purple eyes 'normal.' But when Tarie out-riddles The Riddler, will he want revenge, or something more? I have It down as Nightwing, but Dick is still Robin right now. Riddler/OC slight Robin/OC Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! It's Becca! Okay, I want you to know that this is my first Batman fanfic. Ever. I update VERY SLOWLY during the school year, and I also have another account on this site. Keeping up with one is bad enough, but I am kinda hiding from my aunt hoping she doesn't see that I read fics on more than just Rise of the Guardians. That ones embarrassing enough. I love it, I love Batman, but to her, it's kiddie. Funny, she has an account on here too though, something about sci-fi?**_

_**disclaimers (this is for the whole story): I own nothing except for the plot and my OC (Tarina Prince) and some of the locations (1770 December, 2358 Jigsaw, etc.). Everything else (Gotham, batman, star city, metropolis. Robin, riddler, etc.) belongs to DC Comics.**_

_**...**_

**_Chapter 1: All in One Day...  
Tarie's POV_**

"We're here," the Taxi driver said, somewhat annoyed. "That's gonna $14.76." I gave him the cash and started to get out of the extremely small car. "I gotta ask, what's a pretty face like you doin' moving inta Gotham? Seems a bit... dangerous if you ask me."

I stopped getting my cello out of the back of the car, and looked at him. "I just needed a change of view. Metropolis gets quite boring, and I got accepted as an intern phychiatrist at Arckham." The fat driver looked a bit surprised, "Arckham? Why in your right mind would you want to work there? oh, here, lemme help you with the bags, that's a lot of trips for one person."

"I needed a job, and I was the best phsychiatrist in Metropolis, they're hoping I can help. And thanks." We both loaded up with bags, me with my cello, Carry-on, purse, and Beats headphones around my neck. The driver had my main suitcase, my Yamaha keyboard, and my laptop case.

"Okay, I gotta ask, do you have a thing for music? 'Cause I think you have a thing for music," said the driver. I laughed a bit, "Yes, I have a thing for music. I actually have a few tracks that play on late night radio. I can mix, DJ, play cello, Piano, and I'm not a bad singer." "Woah," was all he said as we reached the top of the stairs and my apartment door. I fumbled with the new key as I was putting it into the lock. "Here we are." "See you later, Miss..." He started.

"Tarie, Miss. Tarie, Thank you for helping me with my bags." "My pleasure, he said as he turned to leave.

I was glad that I had come here a week ago to get the actual apartment set up. All I had to do was unpack the essentials. Everything else came here with me last Saturday. I went over to the desk in my room and placed my MacBook Pro on it. I plugged in the speakers and turned on Pandora. I cannot live without Music of some kind in the background. After that, I went to go grab my GIANT suitcase. Dragging it over to the walk-in closet, I started to hang up my more formal dresses. Then I went and grabbed my work skirts and blouses. finally, lazy day clothing went onto the shelves.

I moved my cello into the most open corner of the room, and placed it up against the wall, still in it's white, hardshell case. Then I grabbed the Keyboard and It's stand and went to go place it in my room.

While I was doing this, I was thinking about what the taxi driver had asked me, 'What's a pretty face like you doin' and moving into Gotham?' I needed to get away from Metropolis. Easy as that, there was too much stress there. Too much stress and I do NOT go well together, especialy with my...talent. Now that I was thinking about it, my eyes were slowly fading to a light lavender instead of my usual fake green. "Get it together Tarie, we don't need a repeat of Star City. Green eyes, Green eyes, Green eyes." I could feel them changing back to the deep forest green that I usually kept them at. Good, now, where are my colored contacts so that I don't have to worry about it?

Once the Apartment was settled, I decided to go to the store so that I cold stock the fridge and Pantry. Otherwise, I would starve...

I am that weird girl who loves motorcycles, so of course I owned one, but since I was going to the store, I couldn't use it. I went over to my black 2013 camry and started to drive to the clostest supermarket.

**_Time Lapse..._**

I had reached the store in a good five minutes, and I had gotten most of the food I needed, when a glass-shattering screech came over the loudspeaker.

"Hello Gothamites! I hope you are having a great day at this fine supermarket! I hope you know who I am, but If you don't, here's a hint! I am the Riddler! Hint enough for you? I hope your primitive minds were able to figure it out," said the Riddler thorugh the loudspeaker. I knew what was coming, some mass murder because we are all stupid, or at least that's what he thought.

The loudspeaker started up again, "I have a little challenge for you all. You see, there are two doors here that lead out, that are only guarded by one man each. All other exits have been sealed. One of these two doors will lead everyone in this building out to the parking lot so that they may all go home and be safe, the other door is hooked up to an explosive device of my design. Opening it will blow you all sky-high! There is one man by each door. One of the two men will always say the truth, The other will always lie. I am not going to tell you which is which. they both know the way to safety. I am giving you a fair shot at keeping your measely lives. All you have to do is ask one of the men a simple question. You only get one question. And you have ten minutes before I blow this place by remote! Good luck, you're gonna need it."

Screams erupted throughout the store. I knew what the question should be, but the problem was getting to the guards before the time ran out. I went over to the nearest loudspeaker, and hacked it (I had trained to be a police officer, but it didn't work out.)

"Everybody," I yelled into the little phone, "calm down! I know what the question needs to be, now, sit down where you are so I have a clear path!" Everyone did as they were told. I saw the two doors and the guards just up ahead. I walked calmly over to one of them and asked, "What would the other guard say is the exit?" He pointed to the door on my left. It was dead silent. "EVERYONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "THE DOOR ON THE LEFT IS THE BOMB! GO THROUGH THE DOOR ON THE RIGHT!" I then walked over to the door on my right, and opened it.

Nothing Happened. I was right, we were safe. In the parking lot was about 10 squad cars. I walked outside and Commisioner Gordon came up to me.  
"Are you alright? How did you get out of there?" He asked, trying to put a shock blanket around my shoulders. "I'm fine, I just answered the riddle correctly, that's all. Not a big deal."

He looked shocked, "You aren't from here, are you?" I shook my head, "You are the first civilian to answer one of Nigma's riddles. The only other person who has is The Batman." WHAT? "You're joking, right?" He shook his head, "you're not joking."

"I'm not joking Miss..."

"Tarie, Miss. Tarie."

"Well then, Miss. Tarie, would you mind coming down to the station to answer some questions about all this?" I shook my head no.

"Can I drop my groceries off at home first?"

"Yes. I will see you at this address as soon as you are done," he said as he handed me a slip of paper, I thanked him and got into my car.

**_Time Lapse  
Riddler's POV_**

How could this have happened? A stupid girl solved my riddle in under five minutes! I slid my hand across the desk, papers flying everywhere.

"uh..Boss?" whimpered Mark, one of the door guards behind me, I found the information on the girl that you wanted." I stood up and took the manilla folder from his hands. "Thank you, leave me alone now. Go play poker or whatever it is you imbeciles do while I'm working." I told him. He relaxed and ran off towards Question who was waiting for him in the hallway.

I sat down at the computer and started to read all the information about her.  
'_Name: Tarina Prince_

_DOB: March 14, 1993_

_Height: 5'8"_

_Weight: 130 lbs_

_Skin Color: White_

_Eye Color: Green*_

_Hair Color/Length: Light Brown with natural blonde highlights/ mid-back._

_Home Address: 1770, December lane, Gotham City_

_Special Notes: Tarina, or Tarie, was born in Star City. When she was 10, her parents were both murdered in a house robbery. No one knows who the intruders were. She skipped from fifth grade to twelfth grade in a matter of one year. Because of this, she moved to Metropolis when she was 14 to go to college early, majoring in Psychiatry and Music. She recieved her doctorate for both majors in 2013. After college, Tarina got a internship at Arkcham Asylum. She has moved to Gotham within the past week, and her internship at Arkcham starts on Monday, January 27, 2014._

_*Tarina was born with Deep purple eyes. No one knows why. She wears colored contacts to make them a deep green so as to not draw attention. Their color is most commonly described as Amethyst.'_

Well, this is exciting. I chuckled, I had my own little ' (Mystery) on my hands. She skipped seven grades in a matter of one year, and gained a doctorate in two majors after only 5 years. Forget what I said about the girl being stupid, not as smart as me, but a close second.

From what I read, she sounded very pretty, especially the part about Purple eyes. That is strange, but I would overlook it. I love purple almost as much as I love green. I turned on the T.V. only to see...

**_Back to Tarie at the police station.  
Tarie's POV_**  
"Did you see the Riddler at all at the supermarket?" Gordon asked me.

"No, I never saw him, but I saw two of his goons."

"We already got those two," Gordon said. "What was the challenge? and do you ant some hot chocolate?"

"The challenge was two doors and two men. One door led to freedom, and the other set off a bomb. One of the men always told the truth, and one always lied. You did not know which was which. You got one question to either of the two men to figure out which door to go through. I answered by asking one of the guys 'which door would the other man say is the exit?' and then I went through the OTHER door. And yes, I would love some hot chocolate." The other policeman in the room left to go get the beverages.

"Well, it seems we're done here. I have one last question for you though," said Gordon. I looked at him while sipping my cocoa, "would you like to answer the press's questions, or do you want me to do that? they're flooding outside." I was still sipping, so I pointed at him. "got it."

The two of us walked through the hallways to the front door. Flashing lights blinded me as I walked out, I was glad I had the colored contacts in, my eyes were probably changing 100 miles a minute right now.

"Commissioner!' one of the reporters yelled, "Is it true that a civilian answered the Riddle?" Everyone went silent listening for the answer.

"Yes, it is true," said Gordon, sounding bored and keeping a neutral expression on his face.

"Is this her?" another reporter yelled, "what's her name?

Gordon sighed, "yes, this is her," he said, gesturing to me, "we are not going to release her full name, but for now call her Miss. Tarina."

"Tarina!" one of the reporters yelled almost into my ear, "Are you Worried hat the Riddler will want to come after you like he has so many others?" That made me freeze on my way to my purple Harley Davidson. I hadn't even thought of that. Thankfully, Gordon stepped in. "She is being placed under police protection."

"Would police protection mean GPD, or Batman?" one final question was called out of the middle of the crowd. Everyone froze. Gordon got them all to leave with one word, "Both."

I climbed on my bike, and rode off.

**_Bruce's POV_**

"Both," said Gordon through the TV. I snickered. "I know what I'm doing tonight," I said aloud. "Do you want me to postpone supper then sir?" asked Alfred from the doorway to the living room. "Nah, Dick still needs to eat, and this sounds like a one-man job," I said. "I heard my name," said Dick walking in, holing a half-eaten green apple, "If this has anything to do with the Civilian who answered that riddle, I wanna help."

"And why is that?" Alfred asked, taking the words out of my mouth. Dick blushed, "I think she's kinda cute," he laughed at himself, along with alfred and I. "She's 21" I said. "I'm 22!" he exclaimed. We all lost it again. "Okay, you can come." Right on time, the Bat signal started to shine from the GPD building.

_**Riddler's POV**_  
"Both," Gordon said. I paused the TV right then. It had a perfect shot of Tarina. She really was beautiful, with a flawless complection, emerald green eyes, and long, wavy hair. I zoomed in on her eyes, and I could see the faint outline of a contact.

'So it's true,' I thought, 'she does wear colored contacts.'

Then it hit me; the gorgeous young lady was the only one in Gotham who could solve my riddle, other than that cheater bat-freak. This young lady was the only woman in the entire city worth the time or effort.  
Well, she's going to get it.

_**Gordon's POV**_  
I was pacing in front of the Bat-signal and I turned around to see the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder. "We really need to put a bell on you," I said. He smirked "Tarina-" I started, "Prince needs someone to keep an eye on her," Robin finished, "we know. We watch the news."

"You want us to check up on her," Batman said, "How often?"

"At least once a day, until we catch him. Then I don't care, but we don't need another person kidnapped because of this guy," I stated, realizing how much I sounded like a doctor perscribing medication. "I dug up what I could find on her, there are some weird rumors. Like that she has purple eyes. No one knows why, but that one is actually true. She wears green contacts to blend in a bit better."

"And the one about her parents?" asked Robin

"Also true, culprits were never found," I said as I turned to switch off the skylight

"We'll go check on her, are you going to have policemen at Arckham?"

"Yes. They are going to be undercover as other interns," I said as I turned around. As usual, both of them were gone. "We really need to put a bell in that suit of his."

_**Tarie's POV**_  
I knew I should have been going to bed, but I was in the middle of a streak! I get into these things when I find two songs that fit perfectly, but in idea, and music. Currently it was Jar of Hearts and Unfaithful. I finished the mix at about 11:30. I took off my headphones and everything seemed...wrong. I felt like I was being watched.

I stood up, and pushed the chair under te desk. I silenced my breathing for a few seconds. I heard someone else's. I was very scared.

"Who's there, I can hear you breathing. Come out," I said. When no one showed themselves, I ran to my room, but was stopped by a pair of gloved hands.

'Oh, god!' I thought, 'he found me! I am SO DEAD!'

"Calm down," said a surprisingly young voice behind me as the arms released me, "we just wanna talk." I turned around to see a boy about a year older than me, wearing a leotard. And a cape. Does anything else scream NERD! to you? Oh, yeah, I forgot the mask.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to stifle a laugh. "Robin, and my friend over there hiding in the shadows is Batman," he said, way too calmly. Batman stepped out of the corner of my room near the keyboard. "Can you tell me how long you two were there?" I asked, still slightly freaked out.

"Not long," said the giant bat. He sounded like he was gurgling marbles.

"So what did you want to talk about? I'm pretty sure you can get most of it from the news," I said. "We need what isn't on the news," said Batman, "are there any other reasons that Riddler could come after you for? Grudges, money, ideas?"

"My eyes are purple, and I have...talents, but I doubt he knows about that," I said.

"You'd be surprised, what kind of talents?" Robin asked. "Its a long story. See, I have this dust that kinda just...happens," I lifted my hand, and showed them the purple cloud that appears (A/N: think: Elsa in Frozen) "and I can do almost anything with it. Shield myself, attack others, walk on it above the ground, change the color of anything. And I can make solid things. Usually it comes out purple, like this, but if I wanted it to be pink, or orange, or blue, or green, I could do that. It's how I change my eye color if I run out of contacts," I said, "but I still don't think he knows about that. You two are the only ones I've told since I moved out of Star City."

"That..Is awesome," said Robin, staring at the little cloud in awe. "Thanks, can I go to bed? I have my first internship at Arckham Tomorrow." I turned around to turn off the laptop, and when I turned back to usher them out of the apartment, they were both gone.

**_..._**

**_How do you like it so far? Please r&r!_**

**_(\(\_**

**_(-.-)_**

**_o_(")(")_**

**_(If you have read the authors notes in the story on my other account, that bunny should look very familiar.)_**


	2. Chapter2: Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! but, here's a long chapter to make up for it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.!.!:)**

**_Chapter 2: Riddle Me This, Riddle Me That  
Tarie's POV_**  
Beep, beep, beep, bee-clunk! My hand hit the alarm clock with such a force that it fell to the ground. I got up and Dragged myself over to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done, I blow-dried my hair partway so that it would keep its wave. I went over to the closet and grabbed one of my better work outfits. A black mid-thigh skirt, with a dark purple blouse. Then I put the white doctor jacket on top. I wore a pair of plain black heels and left my hair down.

Most days I would take my Harley Davidson, but since I was in a skirt, and not jeans, I decided to take the Camry.

When I got to the Asylum, I went through the visitor's entrance so that I could get my ID badge. The woman at the counter smiled and took my picture, then handed me the badge with my photo and name on it.

"Where is Dr. Leland's office?" I asked her.

"Go straight down that halway there, then make a right and it'll be the second door on your left." "Thank you."

I followed her directions and entered the door that said 'Leland'. Inside, ther were three other people in the room. The woman sitting at the desk I'm guessing was Dr. Leland. I had no idea who the other two were.

"Ah, Dr. Prince," said Leland, "thank you for joining us. These are my other two interns, Dr. Driver, and Dr. MacDonald."

"Good to meet both of you, I didn't know there were any more interns."

"Anyway, I have a session with Jervis Tetch, Tarina, would you like to sit in?" Leland asked me.

"That's what I'm here for, oh, and call me Tarie, everyone does," I said. "Funny," stated Leland, "I had an associate who said almost the exact same thing on her first day."

"What happened to her?"

"She's still here, just..."

"Just what?"

"She's in cell 203. Harleen Quinzel, you know? Harley Quinn?"

"Oh. Can we get going?" I asked, hoping to take the attention off of me. "Sure."

Leland and I walked down towards Tetch's cell. Once we got there ni stood near the door while she and Jervis, who turned out to be the Mad Hatter, had their usual conversation.

"Hello Jervis, how are you doing today?" Dr. Leland asked him. "Oh, I am doing just fine doctor," he responded, "the food could be a bit better though." "That is not in my control, Jervis," she told him, "though I would change it if I could." Their conversation continued somewhat like this. At one point he asked about me.

"And what is your name dear?" he said, turning to me. "Dr. Prince," I said in the most authorative voice I could muster. He scoffed and turned away, "no, no you aren't Alice," he muttered.

We left the cell once he started to quote Lewis Carrol.

"So how was your first sitting." Dr. Leland asked me. "Oh it was just-" I was cut off by gunshots. Dr. Leland grabbed my hand and pulled me into another hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked. "I don't know," she replied, "and I don't think I want to. Let's get back to my office, quickly." As soon as she said that we took off full speed towards her office.

When we got there, and closed the door, we noticed that the two other interns were gone.

"Where's Driver and MacDonald?" I asked. "They must've heard the gunshots and ran to help." Leland told me. "Why would they do that?" I questioned. "They are both former police officers. Instinct."

"Or, they're both unconsious," said a voice from the shadows behind Leland. A gold cane came up and bashed her on the head, knocking her out as well. I ran over to Leland to make sure she was alright.

"W-who are you? Come out s-so I can see you!" I said. "As you wish," said the voice as a man in a green suit stepped out of the shadows. On his head was a green bowler cap, and he held a golden question mark cane in his right hand.

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?" I said again. "I, my dear, am the Riddler." _'Crap, this is the guy from the supermarket! I'm dead!'_ I thought as I tried to run out of the office to go get help, but he grabbed my arm at the last second. "Now now Tarie, I let you ask one question, so it is only fair I get to ask you one, too," he said as he pulled me against his chest. All I could think in my amazingly sarcastic mind was, '_fire away_.'

"What question can you never truthfully answer 'yes' to?" I could feel him shifting around, as if he were trying to get something out of his pocket. I knew the answer, but before I could say anything, a damp green cloth was gently pressed against my nose and mouth. I tried to hold my breath, but I had not been expecting it. After about five seconds, I had to inhale whatever it was on the cloth. It smelled sweet, and made me very tired, very quickly. I sunk into his arms. The last thing I saw was him leaning over me, whispering very slowly, "are you asleep?" Then, everything faded to black.

**_Riddler's POV_**  
Tarina fell into my arms while I was still pressing the chloroform against her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as I lifted her up bridal style and carried her out of the office. The doctor and the other two 'interns' would be alright, I had no intention of killing anyone today. Question and Mark were still on the other side of the asylum shooting up a storm, so this half was completely empty. The cameras were already on a loop on this end of the building, so I was able to just walk out the front door.

The green van was sitting a few yards from the entrance to the building, and some goon whose name I have forgotten was sitting up front waiting to drive us out. He got out and opened the back for Tarina and I. I hopped in, laying Tarina across the seat with her head on my lap.

"What about the other pair?" said the goon, "aren't they comin' too?" I sighed. He, of couse, had fogotten the second half of the plan. "No, they have their own means of escape," I said, nodding to the two green motorcycles across the lot from the van.  
I saw a few guards running out of the building, shouting at us to freze while they were drawing their guns. "Drive, you moron, Drive!" I yelled while trying to cover Tarina from any crossfire. The guards couldn't see the obvious hostage situation, they must've thought it was just me in the back.

The van lurched forward as he started to speed off towards the apartment. The gunfire had ceased, so I got back up on the seat and placed Tarina back in our original position. Now that I could actually look at her, she looked even better in person than on the TV.  
I absentmindedly started to pet Tarina's silky hair as we drove down the back roads to the apartment. It wasn't in the narrows, but it was close enough that it had been abandoned years ago.

When we arrived, I instantly took Tarina to my room. Oh sure, I had another one for her, but decor-wise it still needed to be finished. Colors, interests. I wanted her to like it. I gently kicked the door open with my foot, and went inside the room. I layed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her slim body. I then proceeded to open the bathroom door slightly. Locking the door behind me, I went over to my office and turned on the cameras so that I could see when she woke up. I anticipated that she would be out for at least eight more hours, possibly until morning. So I sat, and watched her sleep.

**_Tarie's POV_**  
I was laying on something soft. That's all I knew when I started to wake up. I was on something soft, and comfortable. My head was in a fog, and I couldn't remember where I was or how I had gotten there. I tried to sit up, but a hand gently pushed me back down.

"You need to rest," someone said from right over me. "W-Who are you?" I mumbled as I tried to open my eyes, "where am I?" Everything was blurry. I could see a green figure looming over me. The fog started to dissipate and I could see hints of purple near the top of the figure. My vision cleared, and I found myself staring into deep forest green eyes surrounded my a purple domino mask. The Riddler. 'Oh no, the grocery store, the asylum! Someone up there does NOT like me...,' I thought.

I jumped back, successfully hitting my head on the headboard of the bed. I groaned in pain. He winced and grabbed my arms. "Are you alright?" he asked, "do I need to grab an ice pack?"

"Why am I here?" I asked, completely ignoring his question, "where IS here?"

The Riddler smirked and said, "I'm sorry Miss. Tarina, I'm afraid I cannot answer either of those questions at this moment. You see, if you knew, it would make it easier for you to escape. We don't want that, do we?" He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down near my feet. I wanted to get as far away from this guy as possible, so I tried to cross my legs underneath the covers. For some reason, neither leg would move. They both felt numb.

"Why can I not feel my legs?" I asked, slightly afraid. 'Don't freak out, don't freak out,' I kept repeating in my head. I don't want to hurt anybody, even a criminal wanted in three different states. 'Get it together, control it!'

"My dear, I had to make sure you wouldn't run away if I wasn't here when you awoke," The Riddler said cooly, "You should be able to move your legs in another hour or so, don't worry." My eyes widened, what had he drugged me with? "What do you want with me? I can guarantee you won't get a ransom! I have no friends and no family! I can't think of anything that you could want from me information-wise!"

He laughed, "My dear, I do not need a ransom; that is why I rob banks. But I believe that if you think hard enough, you can find some information that I would want. Eye color, perhaps? Why don't you take out those pretty green contacts?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly. "Oh, I think you do. I think you know why your eyes are purple. Tell me the truth, lies will only hurt you here," he said gently, as if he was trying to calm me down, "would you like to use the mirror in the bathroom so that you can take out those contacts?" I shook my head. I was not going to let him see anything, let him think it was a rumor with nothing to prove for it. He smirked  
"Sweetheart, I know you don't want to, but I AM going to see them sooner or later. Why not make it sooner? I love the color purple."

If I could keep my color, I would be able to fool him. I still had no control over my legs.

"Fine, you wanna see my eyes, you can see my eyes. Where is the mirror?" I asked. The Riddler smiled and walked through the door. He came out a few moments later wielding a square purple hand-held mirror. "Here you go my dear."

I took the mirror from his hand and used it to shield my face as I took out my right contact. As long as I kept thinking about it, my eyes would stay green. He will not find out. The right eye done, I moved on to the left. Same. Think about it, do not let it change.

I figured out how to control my eyes like this when I was about four. My parents always made me wear dark sunglasses to hide it. Then one day, I am trying to figure out another way to hide instead of the sunglasses because they hurt and make it hard to see inside. So I take them off and look into a mirror on my wall. I keep repeating in my head, 'green eyes, green eyes,' and somehow they change to an emerald green. I cannot make my eyes blue or brown because green is the counter color of purple, so they work better.  
'Green eyes, green eyes, green eyes,' I repeat in my head as I take the mirror away from my face, only to see a surprised Riddler staring back at me. I hold out my hand with the contacts for him to see.

"What? That is not possible! Why do you wear colored contacts if your eyes are the same color?" he nearly shouted. He calmed down and looked at me, "I will be back in an hour or so. You will regain motion in your legs before then, so if you need to use the restroom, it is through that door," he said, pointing to the slightly ajar door on the left. "Please stay here because when I get back, we are going to play a game."

"What kind of...game?" I asked, slightly worried.

"20 Questions. Be ready," He said as he walked out of the room.

**_Riddler's POV_**  
What the heck? Everything pointed to her having purple eyes! The contacts, the refusal to take them out, her hiding her eyes! Why would she hide them if they were just a normal green? What was she hiding? Was there something I missed? No, there is no way I missed anything. I went to go sit down at my desk and started to solve the rubix cube on the table. I solved it in under 45 seconds.

I turned on the camera in my room and watched as she layed on the bed. Her eyes were closed, but she was not asleep; her breathing was too rapid. She was freaking out. That is bad. Very bad. I was about to rush in and comfort her when I saw something very strange.

She sat up and pushed herself so her back was to the headboard. Tarina had obviously not gained feeling in her legs yet. Her eyes were open this time, but as she was deep in thought- probably about what was coming- I saw her eyes start to change. From the green they had been to the most beautiful amethyst I had ever seen. They sparkled! I see why she might want to hide them, they definitely stood out, but those were too beautiful to hide.

The other question; how did she change them like that? Is it possible that she, like so many of the villains in Gotham, has a strange ability? It would make sense.

While I was thinking all of this, I was staring at her beautiful purple eyes. 'I think I have a new favorite color!' I squealed in my mind, 'nah, I like green better, but those eyes!' I would have to change around some of the questions to fit the circumstances. They needed to seem harmless, so that I wouldn't have to use some kind of lie detector, but they still needed to give me the nessasary information on Miss. Tarina.

The first problem is how to get Miss. Tarie to play. A thought struck me.

"Question! Mark! I need you to run a little errand for me."

Now, how to form the questions... A riddle inside a riddle. I like it.

**_Tarie's POV_**  
I was slowly gaining feeling in my legs again. They hurt. You know how after your foot has fallen asleep, and it really hurts for a minute or two after the blood starts flowing back into it? The feeling like your skin is coved with needles? Yeah. Picture that times 1000 and you might get close to how bad this hurt.

I had fooled him, for now. All I could do was wait until I had feeling in my legs and try to run.

The buzzy feeling in my legs went away slowly and I realized that I could move them again. I got up and walked (not gracefully, I might add) to the restroom. Once I was finished, I walked over to the sink, only to be greeted by my purple-eyed reflection staring back at me. I yelped and jumped back a bit. I would have sworn I kept them green!  
_ 'If Riddler has any kind of camera installed...he could have seen them!'_ I yelled in my mind.

"This is not good," I mumbled to myself, "not good at all." I looked in the mirror and changed my eyes back to their usual green. "What if he saw? He would know I was lying! Oh, god I'm in trouble now. What if that isn't all he knew? What if he knew about my-" I heard a knock at the door.

"Tarina?" '_Is the hour up already?_' I thought as I ran over to jump in the bed. "I'm coming in," he said in a sing-song voice. The door opened, and the Riddler stepped in, holding a pink rose.

"Hello, my dear," he said, "have you regained motion in your legs?"

I decided not to answer. I am NOT talking to this creep.

"Not talking, are you?" he asked, "well, that's a shame, I was hoping we could play our little game now. I do so want to learn about your background."

Here come the smart-ass comments, "Shouldn't you be able to dig that up in the city records? Because I am pretty sure a simple background is there."

He smirked, "Well, at least I got you talking. Now, will you play the game?" I shook my head. "Dearest, I do believe you want to play, there is something in store for you at the end," he said. I looked at him and raised my brow. He smirked. Again. He does that way too often. "Nope, not until you have played. Nice eye-roll by the way."

I let a breath out through my nose. This guy is impossible. At least tell me what it is! If you are going to deprive me of food, then yes, I'll play, but if you are going to hand me the rose, then no!

I guess it couldn't hurt. He did say it was 20 Questions, that means 20 Yes or No's. I wouldn't have to delve too deep into anything. Hopefully. I sighed again and said, "ask away."

His face lit up. "Okay, question one, do you have any siblings?" I shook my head. I did not say I would verbally answer them all. Heck, I have barely SAID anything.

**_Riddler's POV_**  
I sighed, she still refuses to say anything unless absolutely nessasary. This is going to be slightly harder than I originally thought. "Question eight, have you ever had your make-up done for you?" She just stared at me like I was crazy, then looked away and shook her head no.

Things continued like that for twenty more minutes.

Somehow, when we got into the last five questions, she started talking again.

**_Tarie's POV_**  
"Question nineteen, left-handed or right-handed?" I almost laughed. "Shouldn't that have been in the first few? Left." He smirked, again. That was getting annoying.

"One more question, my dear. When was the last time you kissed somebody?"  
Before I could answer, The Riddler pulled me into a light kiss. On the lips. And for some reason, I didn't pull away. I guess this would be a bad time to say that I never kissed anyone.

As he let me go, I started to feel very dizzy. I looked down and saw that he was taking a ring off his finger that had a small point on it. I couldn't believe it. First chloroform, now a sedative? What's next, a blow to the head? '_Don't jinx it, Tarie_,' I told myself. The dizzy feeling got stringer, and I fell onto the bed. The Riddler leaned over me and said, "I'm sorry love, but I had more than one surprise. You can't see it until it's ready." Then he leaned down and kissed me again as I struggled to keep my eyes open. To my anguish, they closed anyways and sent me into darkness for the second time that day.


End file.
